


The Pale Yellow Sweatshirt

by peachywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, Swearing, Sweat, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, me struggling to use celsius instead of fahrenheit, oh boy oh boy, pillow humping oop, very slight tho dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywrites/pseuds/peachywrites
Summary: Jongin stumbled over to him, eyes wide and darkening by the second. He swallowed thickly, gaze darting from Kyungsoo’s sweaty and mussed hair to his glossy lips, quieted moans spilling from them. His chest heaved visibly under the hoodie - Jongin's hoodie.aka: in which soo steals nini's hoodies bc he has a scent kink





	The Pale Yellow Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> okie DOKIE
> 
> so !! my prompt was "Kyungsoo can't stop inhaling Jongin's scent whenever they get to close, and Jongin didn’t notice until his shirts and hoodies start disappearing and he catches Kyungsoo sleeping while wearing one of his hoodies and his other shirt is up against Kyungsoo's face" which i was drawn to immediately !! i definitely made it a little spicier since the requester wanted an explicit fic, so i hope i did it justice !!
> 
> pls enjoy hehe

The air conditioner in the cafe filled the shop with white noise, the machine visibly vibrating as it worked to overpower the summer humidity in the dense air. Jongin thanked God for the non-existent customer line as he stepped back from the counter, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. His itchy sweatshirt felt stiff against his skin, but it was warm, and that’s all that really mattered.

“I still don’t know how you’re so cold,” Sehun commented, offhandedly. His voice was directed at Jongin, but his attention was on the customer he was handing change to. He sent the middle-aged woman a friendly smile as she walked away, but it quickly dropped off his face as he turned to face the older boy.

“It’s 35 out, you know that right?” Sehun scrunched his nose, wiping his sweaty palms on his black apron. He wore a plain white tee underneath, the fabric thin and loose around his torso. “But you’re still in that damn hoodie.”

Jongin pouted. He was about to respond when a group of girls walked up to the counter, and Sehun was back in work mode. Jongin listened to the orders and started to work on the drinks, barely paying attention as he grabbed the different sized cups, filling them up. The girls were out of earshot when he looked over his shoulder, but they had their eyes on Sehun, no doubt crushing on the cashier like almost every customer did. Jongin didn’t care about them overhearing though, so he quickly defended himself.

“I _ know _ it’s hot,” he popped the lids on the drinks, “but that doesn’t mean Minseok-hyung needs to make the place a freezer.” He slid the cups to Sehun without giving him a second glance, hearing the giggles of the flustered girls as the younger served them with another polite smile.

Sure, if you were a customer who had been walking around outside, the cafe would be a great place to relax and cool off. Except, Jongin had been stuck in the shop all day, goosebumps erupting over his skin as he wondered how Minseok could afford to keep the temperature so low during the middle of July.

Sehun turned to face Jongin with a sigh. “Well, what else can you do besides wear your hoodie?” Jongin looked down at the red sweatshirt that hung a little past his hips, hem covering up the top of his jeans. Sehun looked too, and then scoffed. “Is that new?”

Jongin grumbled in response. “Yes. I don’t like it.”

“Then why didn’t you just wear your other one?” Of course, Sehun was referring to the comfy, perfectly worn, pale yellow hoodie that Jongin wore every day to work. It was his usual look, and Sehun always said he looked like a bee with the black cafe apron on top.

“Kyungsoo has it.” Jongin shrugged, thumbing at his stiff red sleeves.

“So? You guys live together, just take it back.” Sehun was clearly growing more irritated by the second, but the back and forth conversation about Jongin’s fashion choices was more interesting than the silence that began to fill the coffee shop, so he held it together. “I know you’re whipped for him, but _ God _ you two are insufferable sometimes.”

Jongin muttered under his breath. _ At least he isn’t gay for his dog, _unlike a certain snarky barista. Though Kyungsoo’s cute looks could be compared to those of a puppy, Jongin was far more canine-like in terms of personality. He was sure if he had a tail it would have been wagging eagerly when he saw Kyungsoo in his yellow hoodie that morning, squishy cheek pressed up against his sleeve covered hands. The summer sunrise made the room warm, but the small boy just snuggled deeper into the worn fabric, plump lips parting in a little sigh.

If Jongin didn’t have work, he would have spent all day taking in every inch of his angel of a boyfriend -- from the top of his brown hair that splayed a halo on the pillow beneath him, to the tiny feet that were probably cutely curled up underneath the comforter. But, Jongin was already running late, and he didn’t have it in his heart to wake Kyungsoo, so he grabbed his new red sweatshirt from his closet, and darted out of the apartment with one last longing look to his beautiful baby.

The image stayed on his mind his entire shift, little reminders breaking his concentration right when Sehun snapped it back into him. Someone ordered Kyungsoo’s drink -- black coffee with two sugars -- and one boy walked in with the same glasses Kyungsoo wore. It was like the universe was teasing Jongin, and it was working. If they could afford it, Jongin would have left early, feigning illness or something else. But he needed the hours -- the summer AC bills were brutal, especially since Kyungsoo wanted to keep the apartment as cold as Minseok kept the cafe, and Jongin was already blowing a decent amount of his paycheck on his evergrowing hoodie and blanket collection. Kyungsoo was better when it came to handling their finances, but Jongin wasn’t blind to the little things he splurged on -- like new anime DVDs on their movie shelf or the new measuring cups in the miscellaneous kitchen drawer. 

He faintly wondered if Kyungsoo was busying himself away in the kitchen as he drove home after closing. They hadn’t made dinner plans, but Jongin knew their takeout order like the back of his hand. Some warm ramen would be perfect for the cool night, Jongin thought, right hand reaching over to lower the intensity of the AC in the car.

The apartment was dark when he walked in, but Kyungsoo’s shoes were next to the door, so Jongin called out for him.

“Soo? I’m home.” He tossed his keys into the bowl on their counter and slipped off his sneakers, white socks sliding against the wooden floors.

No response.

The kitchen was empty, with no sign of life, so Jongin fished his phone from his jeans. He quickly opened the _ Yogiyo _ app, scrolling through the places that were still delivering this late. Eyes on his phone, Jongin blindly navigated to the bedroom, about to push the door open when he heard a sound. The lights were off, but an audible shuffling came from inside the room. 

Jongin pushed the door open with a smile, phone still in hand. “Soo? What do you want for-.” His throat immediately went dry when his boyfriend came into view. Kyungsoo’s ass was what he noticed first -- of course -- considering it was lifted, yellow sweatshirt barely covering the tight black boxer-briefs that contrasted against his pale thighs. Said thighs tensed as Kyungsoo jerked his hips, and that’s when Jongin looked down to see _ his pillow _, propped under his boyfriend’s pelvis. 

“_ Ah- _ ,” Kyungsoo let out a weak whine as his head turned quickly, sweat visible on his forehead and cheeks red with exertion. “_Jongin_.” He put his weight onto one arm while the other reached out behind him, grabby hands luring the taller boy over quickly.

Jongin stumbled over to him, eyes wide and darkening by the second. He swallowed thickly, gaze darting from Kyungsoo’s sweaty and mussed hair to his glossy lips, quieted moans spilling from them. His chest heaved visibly under the hoodie, _ Jongin’s hoodie _. 

Jongin put his phone in his pocket. He reached out hesitantly at first, but snapped when Kyungsoo looked up at him with pleading eyes. He stroked the smaller’s back and shook his head when he noticed it was slightly damp with sweat, even through the thick fabric. “Look at you,” he cooed, crawling onto the bed and helping Kyungsoo roll over, back arched over the pillow. The sweatshirt rode up to his waist, and Jongin’s palms caressed the now visible skin, fingers trailing under the fabric. “Let’s get this off you before you get heatstroke,” he chuckled, and began to tug on the hem.

Kyungsoo immediately whined, smacking away Jongin’s hands defiantly. The taller raised an eyebrow at this -- he was used to his boyfriend being a brat when it came to the issue of dominance, but he’d never reacted like _ this _ before. He drew his hands from the smaller, concern clouding his thoughts.

Kyungsoo grumbled at the loss of contact and shook his head. “Leave it on, _please._ Smells like you.”

Jongin blinked a couple times. _ It smelled like him? _

His boyfriend’s hips thrusting upwards snapped him from his thoughts, and his greedy hands returned to enticing plush thighs. He could feel the muscles shaking under his fingers, and he attempted to soothe Kyungsoo by rubbing his outer legs softly. “Ok, I won’t take it off.” He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against Kyungsoo’s red-bitten lips. As long as he was comfy, Jongin didn’t mind.

“Do I really smell that good?” His words were teasing against the other’s mouth, breath hot and reminiscent of the latte he drank to power through the last hour of his shift.

Kyungsoo nodded, turning even redder if that were possible. He was so cute, Jongin couldn’t resist stealing another peck from him. Small hands tangled through his caramel hair, pulling him closer. Big, glossy eyes fluttered closed but Jongin caught him off guard, dipping his head to press kisses against Kyungsoo’s jaw instead. He nipped at the skin, soothing the red marks with his tongue before moving onto the next spot. As he trailed down the clean canvas of Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin’s mouth became harsher -- sucking, licking, and biting as he left hickeys wherever he could.

“Missed you,” he murmured as he pulled down the collar of the hoodie to nibble at Kyungsoo’s collarbones. “Missed this.”

Kyungsoo’s deep chuckle turned into a higher-pitched moan -- the one Jongin loved to coax out of him -- when the latter sucked at _ that spot _ behind his ear, relentlessly attacking the patch of skin. The smaller reacted beautifully, back arching as he attempted to get closer. Jongin indulged him by dropping on his arms, just a bit, so their chests pressed together, the thick fabric of both their sweatshirts keeping them from skin-to-skin contact.

But, Jongin didn’t entirely mind, since he was more focused on the fact that Kyungsoo was nuzzling into his neck, breathing intensely. If anything, it seemed like Kyungsoo was inhaling as deeply as he could, and Jongin almost pulled away, worried for him. _ Maybe he was starting to feel too hot now _.

Kyungsoo held Jongin down though, nose pressed against the taller’s neck. Jongin stilled, letting his boyfriend do as he pleased, per usual. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine, however, when Kyungsoo sniffed deeply, a throaty moan leaving his mouth after.

Jongin pulled away then, trying to ignore the displeased whimper that Kyungsoo let out.

“What are you doing?” Jongin laughed, curious. He kept his tone soft, not wanting Kyungsoo to clam up like he was prone to doing sometimes. 

Kyungsoo covered his eyes with his hands, yellow sleeves draped across his face. He mumbled something unintelligible, making Jongin pout.

“C’mon, baby, you know I can’t hear you.”

Kyungsoo peeked through his fingers, long eyelashes fluttering as he squinted at Jongin. “...Smelling you.”

Now, Jongin was quite the expressive person, but there were very few things Kyungsoo said that caught him off guard. But now, he couldn’t hide his shock if he tried.

“Oh…” He answered lamely, not sure what else there was to say in this type of situation. He wasn’t turned off by any means, still incredibly horny from seeing Kyungsoo in his _ earlier state _, but he was confused, just a little bit.

Then, he noticed Kyungsoo holding the sleeves of his sweatshirt closer to his nose, and inhaling quietly, almost like he was calming himself down. It clicked in Jongin’s mind then. He understood Kyungsoo’s breathing, his hoodie stealing, his resistance to taking the sweatshirt off.

“You like smelling like me, don’t you?” Jongin grinned, pulling Kyungsoo’s hands from his cheeks. He kissed both sides, reassuring his boyfriend in the best way he knew how. “Does it help you get off?” he questioned, leaning back to stare into Kyungsoo’s eyes. They were wide and revealing all in themselves -- Jongin had hit the nail on the head.

Kyungsoo nodded, shyly at first, before becoming more confident. “It helps me… especially when you’re not here.” Jongin thought back to when he had just gotten home, and felt himself harden at the image alone -- Kyungsoo using the smell from his hoodie and pillow to masturbate made much more sense now. 

He let his hand trail down to his boyfriend’s crotch, happy to see that Kyungsoo was still just as aroused as he was earlier. Jongin pressed his palm against the bulge in Kyungsoo’s boxer-briefs, grinning when the latter let out a pitiful whimper. “Well, I’m home now, aren’t I? I’d be happy to help you.”

Jongin cut off whatever answer Kyungsoo was conjuring up with a kiss, lips pressing impatiently to the smaller’s. He cupped Kyungsoo’s clothed cock roughly, biting his bottom lip when he gasped. He let his teeth sink into the swollen skin as his fingers danced up to the hem of Kyungsoo’s underwear, barely dipping underneath to tease his soft hips. 

Jongin’s tongue pressed into Kyungsoo’s mouth a second later, licking behind his teeth and everywhere else he could reach. Kissing made Kyungsoo so pliant, much to Jongin’s joy, as the smaller melted under his touch. He was so soft and warm, and Jongin grew more selfish for him by the second, lips pressing harder, hands digging deeper.

He hurriedly began tugging Kyungsoo’s underwear off, the smaller lifting his hips to help and kicking the fabric off when it reached his ankles. His cock slapped against his stomach, where the sweatshirt had ridden up, and he let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. The cold air had him thrusting upward for some much need friction, and Jongin cooed at him as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. He slowly jerked Kyungsoo as he pulled away from the kiss, burying his face into the smaller’s neck. Jongin kissed the marks he had left earlier, nuzzling into each one.

“Gonna make you smell just like me, let everyone know who you belong to, yeah?” Kyungsoo almost came from hearing that sentence alone, gasping as he jerked in Jongin’s hand. The latter just chuckled, continuing to press against Kyungsoo’s neck -- _ scenting him, marking him _. 

Jongin was sure Kyungsoo was already edging considering he’d been holding out much longer, so he pulled away, kissing the smaller’s pout. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum.” He assured Kyungsoo, but busied himself with undressing first. Unlike his boyfriend, he peeled his hoodie off, feeling sticky with sweat underneath. The cool air in the apartment posed a stark contrast, and he sighed in contentment. His socks, jeans, and underwear followed, before he was hovering over Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo was lost in thought, truly. The sweat gathering on Jongin’s collarbone, glistening against tan skin had him staring, _ yearning _. He wanted nothing more than to smell of sex and Jongin -- his too sweet of lattes, and his faint cologne that had mostly worn off during the day. He pulled Jongin closer and pressed his forehead against his heaving chest, before rubbing his cheeks against the slick skin. 

Jongin stared in awe, letting Kyungsoo do as he pleased, content with watching the smaller get riled up in any way possible. Kyungsoo’s cock was swollen red at this point, precum leaking from the tip steadily. Jongin licked his lips at the sight, quickly deciding he _ needed _ to see more of Kyungsoo.

He threaded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s fluffy locks, pulling him back. His palms rested against the latter’s cheeks, squishing them gently, and Kyungsoo looked up at him with wide eyes that were dark with lust.

“Can I take your hoodie off now? I promise I’ll make you smell more like me than that old thing.” Jongin felt slightly bad insulting his favorite item of clothing like that, but he didn’t think he was necessarily wrong in his statement either. He felt weirdly possessive, and all he wanted to do was make Kyungsoo cum harder than any sweatshirt ever could.

Kyungsoo nodded, too lost in pleasure to give a damn anymore. He lifted his arms as Jongin tugged the fabric over his head, tossing it across the room once it was off. The taller immediately dipped down to press kisses against Kyungsoo’s chest, and the light sheen of perspiration across his torso was salty against his lips. Kyungsoo’s nipples hardened quickly when Jongin’s tongue circled them, teasing the taut skin before his mouth descended.

Jongin’s lips pressed kisses down Kyungsoo’s body, leaving a line of pink marks in their wake. Kyungsoo’s hips jolted forward again, his cock pressing against Jongin’s chest, making the latter chuckle. “Patience, baby.” Small hands weaved through his hair, and he decided not to scold Kyungsoo, knowing how needy he must have been.

Jongin licked at Kyungsoo’s hips, down his thighs, and between his legs. He grabbed those thick thighs and lifted them slightly, allowing him to leave marks against all the surface area he could reach. Only when Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into his scalp did he relent his teasing, looking up with dark, hooded eyes.

“So needy,” he tsked, before dropping one of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He used his now free hand to wrap around the smaller’s cock, jerking it lightly and using the precum dripping down the shaft to help make the action smoother. Jongin stroked him slowly -- once, twice, and a third time before pressing his lips to the head of Kyungsoo’s length.

He kept direct eye contact with Kyungsoo while his tongue dipped into his slit, before circling his tip. Jongin hummed at the salty taste, the vibrations making Kyungsoo’s thighs shake. Jongin didn’t relent, however, continuing to kiss down his length and then run his tongue across the veins lining his boyfriend’s shaft. He held one of Kyungsoo’s thighs back when he finally took him into his mouth, letting the other thigh squeeze against the side of his face when he swallowed another inch.

“_Fuck fuck fuck,_” Kyungsoo groaned, and if Jongin weren’t preoccupied, he would’ve scolded his boyfriend for his dirty mouth. Instead, Jongin hollowed his cheeks, before sucking harshly, holding back his smile when Kyungsoo whimpered.

Jongin pushed further, until his nose was pressed against Kyungsoo’s body, and his throat burned. His fingers rolled Kyungsoo’s balls lightly, while his other hand dug into his thigh, leaving crescent-shaped indents in the skin. Jongin watched Kyungsoo’s stomach tense, his eyes flutter shut, and knew he was just a few seconds away from letting go.

So, Jongin pulled back just a little, and let Kyungsoo’s thighs wrap around his head while he jerked the base of his cock. 

“_Ah, ah Nini-." _Kyungsoo came almost immediately, a long whine bubbling from his throat as his cum filled Jongin’s mouth. The latter swallowed with a pink tint on his cheeks, continuing to swirl his tongue around Kyungsoo’s tip until he was whining from overstimulation.

Then, Jongin kissed back up his body, and connected their lips once again. “You did so good,” he praised, reveling in the fucked-out look on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Just relax baby,” he murmured, giving Kyungsoo another two kisses before pulling away. He was just too irresistible. Kyungsoo nodded tiredly, sinking into the bed, pillow getting smushed underneath him. Normally, Jongin would stop here, but they both knew that neither of them was close to done.

So, while Kyungsoo caught his breath, Jongin reached over to the bedside table, digging through the drawer before pulling out their lube and a condom. He dropped both on the bed, and got resituated. He pulled the pillow out from under Kyungsoo’s back, setting it next to the smaller’s head, instead. Kyungsoo shuffled up on the bed and Jongin crawled over him, stalking him like he was some type of prey.

Jongin popped the lid of the lube, squirting some in his palm before he wrapped his fingers around his own aching cock. His hips jerked automatically, his body desperate for release after being neglected. He grunted and panted and Kyungsoo stared up at him, before taking the taller’s cock into his own small hands. Jongin let Kyungsoo jack him off while he poured some more lube into his hand, warming it up before his fingers found Kyungsoo’s hole. The smaller cried out at the feeling, still worked up from his previous orgasm. Jongin just pushed his hands off his cock, groaning at the lack of touch. But, he busied himself with working Kyungsoo open, knowing that fucking his boyfriend would feel even better if he just stayed patient.

“_Please Jongin,_” Kyungsoo whined, lifting his ass needily. Jongin just hushed him, fingertip circling his entrance. He let one knuckle sink in, watching all of Kyungsoo’s facial expressions very carefully. He seemed fine, so Jongin let his finger delve deeper, wiggling slightly as his second knuckle sunk past Kyungsoo’s tight rim. 

“So _tight_, fuck Soo,” Jongin cursed, eyes locked on his index finger as it reached the last knuckle. Kyungsoo gurgled out some response amongst an array of moans and whines. Jongin kissed him senseless when he let his middle finger join the first, working it slowly until both were fully encased in Kyungsoo’s heat. He curled them gently, and let Kyungsoo breath heavily against his mouth while he adjusted to the feeling.

It wasn’t long until Kyungsoo was riding his fingers, his own hands digging into Jongin’s flexing forearms. “_Please, please, please, more_.” And who was Jongin to deny such a request? His ring finger was next, and he added some more lube, since he knew Kyungsoo was most definitely going to feel the stretch by now. 

He did, legs spreading at the feeling as he let out a huff. Jongin soothed him with a few neck kisses and lots of praise, letting his three fingers move leisurely while Kyungsoo relaxed. 

_ “So good, Kyungsoo.” _

_ “You’re such a good boy for me, you know that?” _

_ “Deep breaths, baby, almost there…” _

Jongin worked his wrist like magic, flexing, curling, and stretching his fingers until Kyungsoo was begging for his cock. Even then, he waited a couple more moments, making sure the smaller was adequately prepped before he moved on.

“_Please Jongin, I can take it -- promise._”

He sounded so desperate, and Jongin mirrored the emotion, letting out something akin to a growl when he pulled his fingers from Kyungsoo. He was quick to grab the condom from the bed and rip open the package, rolling it over his pulsing cock before squirting some more lube across his length. He pushed Kyungsoo’s thighs apart eagerly, gaze zeroing in on his dripping hole that was just begging to be filled.

Jongin kept things slow, however, starting by only brushing the tip of his cock between Kyungsoo’s legs. Both groaned at the friction, and Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around Jongin’s hips, urging him closer. The head of his cock pushed past Kyungsoo’s rim quite easily, and Jongin had to stop himself from moving too quickly, even if the feeling of Kyungsoo’s walls fluttering around him had his head spinning.

He reached the hilt soon enough, balls smacking softly against the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass. Both of them took a deep breath, Kyungsoo attempting to relax his muscles while Jongin tried to hold back his desire to pound his boyfriend into the mattress.

When the words, “_please move,_” passed Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips, Jongin could practically hear angels sing. His first thrust was slow, the second a bit faster, and the third a bit rougher. His nails dug into Kyungsoo’s thighs as he pulled them apart, effectively sinking deeper into Kyungsoo’s welcoming body.

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin close, until their chests were touching, both gasping at the stimulation against their nipples. Jongin sped up immediately, knees digging into the bed while he fucked into Kyungsoo. His forehead dropped to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and the smaller keened at the feeling, taking in the heavy air around him filled with sex and sweat. Droplets of perspiration ran down Jongin’s face, landing on Kyungsoo’s neck, masking the younger in a thick musky scent of testosterone and something uniquely _ Jongin _.

Jongin held Kyungsoo even closer. He sunk deeper into his warm, soft body, lower stomach providing friction for Kyungsoo’s now leaking cock. Jongin blindly reached for and wrapped his fingers around Kyungsoo’s twitching length, jerking faster as Kyungsoo’s moans grew louder.

“_Jongin, Jongin, Jongin- _”

Jongin pushed into him harder, staying as deep as possible before rutting his hips against Kyungsoo’s. The tip of his cock brushed against Kyungsoo’s prostate within just a few moments, and Kyungsoo was arching his back with a cry. A few more well-directed thrusts had Kyungsoo gasping, cum hitting both his and Jongin’s chest.

He tightened around Jongin at the same time, and while the latter worked him through his orgasm, he found his own release, groaning as he filled the condom. They both rode out their high as Kyungsoo’s hole clenched, and Jongin’s hips jerked weakly.

Neither moved for a good minute, Jongin holding himself up with the last of his strength while Kyungsoo blinked away the blurring of his vision. His body went lax at the feeling of two back-to-back orgasms, and he only flinched when Jongin pulled out of him slowly. Kyungsoo just turned his head slightly, breathing against Jongin’s pillow and watching said boy dispose of the condom after tying it. 

A washcloth was cold against Kyungsoo’s chest when Jongin brought it from the bathroom, and he pushed it away lightly. “Wanna smell like you,” he murmured weakly, and Jongin just chuckled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t wipe anything else.” He wiped off the cum from both of their chests before tossing the washcloth onto the bathroom floor, opting to wash it later. For now, Jongin just wanted to snuggle with his fucked-out boyfriend, so that’s what he did. 

Jongin pulled Kyungsoo to his chest once he got under the blankets, and Kyungsoo pouted. “I’m cold. Give me your hoodie.” Jongin reached down to the end of the bed, where his red hoodie lie, and handed it over to his boyfriend.

“This one. I’ve been wearing it all day, should smell like me enough.”

_ It did, _ Kyungsoo decided. It smelled faintly of coffee beans but the overpowering scent of _Jongin _was impossible to ignore. 

Jongin was able to snatch the yellow hoodie for work the next day, thankfully. Kyungsoo had fallen asleep in the red one, the collar pulled up to his nose as he nuzzled into it.

Sehun didn’t comment on his change of attire, but he did send Jongin a knowing look when he clocked in. _ Wrestled it off Kyungsoo, huh? _ Jongin just grinned -- if only he knew.

And, as Jongin periodically inhaled the faint smell of Kyungsoo and sex lingering on the fabric, he had to admit -- maybe his boyfriend had been onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> whoo
> 
> that was a lot
> 
> anyway, what did you guys think? hehe !! pls lmk !! this is the second fest i've entered and i really enjoyed all the feedback last time !! i hope you all liked this fic and if u made it this far, i applaud u :'>


End file.
